


I'm Always Alright

by BadWolf456



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Protective Avengers, Protective Wade, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is life, Triggers, and then he isn't, author doesn't know how to tag, but not yet, depressed!peter, nick fury is a bad guy, peter is not okay, wade understands, writing helps me deal with life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf456/pseuds/BadWolf456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*****TRIGGER WARNING******<br/>read the tags for trigger warnings.</p>
<p>Peter is not alright but he thinks he is. Wade finds out. Shit hits the fan.</p>
<p>I'm bad at summaries. Just read the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origin

**Author's Note:**

> I do not self-harm anymore but I still have bad days. It's therapeutic to write my feelings through characters. My first Spideypool fic.   
> THIS IS A REDEMPTION AND RECOVERY STORY DON'Y HATE ME  
> I don't have a beta. I don't know how to find one :(  
> I hope you like this. I used to write Doctor Who and YouTuber fics but I've been on a Spideypool kick.

New York never failed to amaze Peter. No matter how bad he felt he could always throw on his Spider-man costume, swing to the highest building, gaze out over the city and feel a sense of pride. Protecting this city would always be the one redeeming quality about himself.But that didn’t stop the slices on his thighs. No one knew that the Amazing Spider-man dealt with extreme self hatred. Peter had always been this way. Ever since his parents died, he had felt unwanted and useless. It only got worse when he started getting bullied at school by Flash Thompson and his band of jock friends. Being told every day to just go and kill yourself out of hatred, you start to listen. But Peter was selfish and thought that offing himself would hurt Aunt May and Uncle Ben, he was all they had left of his parents. So instead he would punish himself but scratching himself. That evolved into taking a lighter to his skin, it lasted longer.

Peter would try his best in school to attempt to make up for his downfalls in his character. Being called a genius by strangers was a weird feeling. He didn’t know how to take a compliment. Peter wasn’t used to them. So when he was picked to go on the Oscorp field trip with a selected few of his classmates he asked his teacher if he had possibly made a mistake. When the teacher gave him a weird look and told him that , no, he was picked because he had the highest scores in the class and shows promise in becoming a biomedical engineer. Peter shyly accepted and was off to Oscorp the next week.

Peter didn’t plan on getting bitten by a radioactive spider. 

Nor did he plan on sticking to everything he touched.

In other words, he didn’t expect to become your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man.

When his Uncle Ben got shot because of his spite, he made his first real cut. His open wound stinging from the tears falling from his eyes. Chanting out like a mantra “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry”

He promised his Uncle Ben that night that he would protect innocent people from people like the guy who killed him, and people like himself. It was the only way to atone for his sins. So to keep his only living relative safe, he wore a mask and snuck out into the night, saving every innocent civilian he could find.

He was never upset about the papers and news shows calling him a menace. In his mind he deserved it. He thought he deserved worse punishment than that, so every time he got home from a night out of Spidey duties he would turn the TV to JJ Jameson and every time he would hear the word ‘menace’ he would make a cut. He would stop when he started to feel woozy, clean the wounds decorating his thighs, and put pressure till the blood stopped. It would take ten minutes for them to scab over. So Peter wouldn’t need to bandage them. 

Peter never used his wrist for relief. People would notice them if he did. He didn’t want the pitying and worried looks. He didn’t deserve them. It would be wasted pity. So he had never cut past the bottom of his ribs.

When he started working for SHIELD, he noticed a problem. Peter would finish a mission and would have to go to the infirmary immediately after to assess any injuries he may have obtained during the fight. So after refusing over and over taking off his costume for the doctors, Fury himself paid Peter a special visit.

“What the hell is wrong with you, kid?” Fury boomed as he walked through the door of the infirmary.

“Why does everyone want to get me naked? At least take me to dinner first. What’s a guy got to for a little respect around here?” Peter said sarcastically. When Peter was Spider-man, he could be cocky and snarky, unlike Peter when he was just quiet, nerdy, weak Peter Parker.

“Alright you little brat, you are going to take off that fucking spandex and let Dr. Shaffer here look and treat any injuries you may have. OR you are OFF the team. Period.”

And that was the end of his SHIELD career.

But that was years ago, now Peter was a 21 year old college graduate/vigilante. 

Peter sits perched on the head of a gargoyle on one his favorite buildings in New York. Tonight was the anniversary of Uncle Ben’s Death. One hand on the ground between his bent legs, the other on his right thigh, pressing to cause pain he needed to feel real. His head lolled back when he feels the dull sting of pain and breathes deeply. So enraptured by his relief he doesn’t sense the man for once, sneaking up behind him in the darkness.

“Spidey!” Deadpool screams in Peters ear.

Peter jumps so hard he slips off the gargoyle falling to the pavement hundreds of feet below.

“Wade!” Peter screams as he tries to catch himself on anything. Flinging out his arm to shoot out a web he miscalculates and hits Wade with his web instead and Deadpool stumbles forward but catches himself before he falls with a grunt. But the stumble forward causes Peter’s line of web to catch on the edge of the building between Wade and Peter, slicing it like paper. Peter screams when he feels the slack and falls quickly. He tries desperately to flip his body in a position to sling out another web, but he was spinning too fast in the air. Moving caused him to fall headfirst into a window, shattering it as he fell through, hitting the ground with a wet thump. ‘Oh, that will do for the punishment tonight’ he thinks sarcastically with a smile as he slowly loses consciousness.

 

[whitey]  
{yellow}

 

Wade just stares at the place that Spidey was not even five seconds ago frozen to the spot. He heard Spidey’s screams as he fell and winced at the sound of shattering glass.  
[This is your fault, big guy. If Spidey dies, it’s on your hands]  
{NO! If Spidey dies, no more Spidey ass! What would we do if that ass is gone?!}  
Shut up! I’m going to go check and see if he’s still breathing. The kid is a super, he won’t be dead.

Wade attaches his grappling hook and lowers himself down the wall toward the window that Spidey fell through. His breath catches at what he finds.

Spidey is laying on the floor in an empty office, cut up and surrounded by glass shards. Blood is seeping out from everywhere on his body from the cuts made by the glass, as well as a head wound made presumably by impact with the thick window.

Spidey isn’t moving.

Wade quickly detached himself from the rope and darts forward. He checks Spidey’s pulse and finds it but it’s weak. He’s breathing but its quick and shallow. So Wade makes a quick decision and takes Spidey’s web shooters and puts them on himself. He runs over and pulls the rope he used to scale down the building and pulls. The rope and hook comes down with a chunk of concrete falling down to the streets. Wade doesn’t care if it hits someone, he just needs to get Spidey out of here and patched up. 

He’s known Spidey for a long time. They fought in the beginning but soon became friends after reluctant teamups. Now they hang out on rooftops and eat hot dogs or pizza after patrols. Wade hasn’t killed anyone in over a year and Peter has put on a little weight since they’ve started hanging out. Wade had been worried about Spidey. He had been in this anti heroing business a while now and can tell when padding has been added to a suit. Spandex shows stitches clearly. And Spidey pads himself, not just for abs, but in places like thighs and forearms, and definitely around the neck, chest and shoulder region. Obviously to cover the fact that really Spidey is skin and bones. Now that doesn’t mean he isn’t strong, no siree. Spidey is super strong, like lifting cars strong. But he really needed to gain a few...twenty pounds. It was pretty obvious that he wasn’t taking care of himself. So Wade made it his personal mission to make Spidey eat every night. Now he isn’t padding his suit as much, and has real muscle definition, so Wade considers that a win.

Flashes of times hanging out on roof tops and laughing with Spidey races across his mind as he cuts the rope from the hook and picks Spidey up and settles him on his back. He uses the rope to secure his waist, arms and legs to Wade’s back and flicks his wrist like he has seen Spidey do millions of times, pressing his middle and ring finger to his palm. A string of web shoots out and attaches to a building across the street. Wade tugs on the web to make sure it’s secure, then jumps. 

[Is it just me or is Spidey really light?]

{Yeah, I thought he had gained a few. That booty looks even better now than it did a couple of years ago, let me tell you..}

[What did he weigh before we got him eating? Gods he must have been on his death bed.]

{Mmmm Spidey ass...}

“Well I think we’ve lost Yellow. To the apartment? Or hospital?”

[apartment. Remember when he told us about SHIELD doctors?]

“Yeah, he must really not like doctors. The apartment it is then. Hang in there Spidey!” Wade directs this at Spidey. He then hears Spidey mumble something.

“What was that, Baby Boy? Speak up.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. mmmbetter this way...” Spidey mumbles followed by a shuttering breath.

Wade freezes and looks over his shoulder, mid air, to see Spidey still unconscious on his back. He recognizes this kind of talk and the fact that Spider-man is saying this in his sleep terrifies Wade.

“Just hang in there, Baby Boy.” Wade says in a shaky small voice.

He webs them faster and gets to his apartment in under five minutes flat.

Wade climbs through his living room window into his messy home and goes straight for his room, Spidey still on his back. He picks up a clean sheet from the wardrobe beside his bed and spreads it over the already bare mattress, careful not to jostle his precious cargo on his back. Wade smooths the wrinkles out of the sheet when he is done and starts to undo the rope. He gets it untied and slowly pulls Spidey around to his front and carefully lays him down on the bed.

[Fuck.]

{Fuck.}

“Fuck.” Wade says as he looks down at the damage. Spidey’s suit is it irreparable shape and the body underneath is not much better.

Any skin visible is covered in almost dry blood.

“Well, the suit is going to have to go. Kid, please don’t kill me for taking it off ya.” Wade says quietly hoping the hero can hear him.

Wade starts taking off the pieces of the suit carefully trying not to perv on the kid too much. Scraps of the stretchy material come away under Wades hands and after ten minutes the kid is naked aside from a pair of Hawkeye boxer briefs.

The boxes are silent as Wade takes in the damage.

“Sponge bath, guys?” Wade asks his boxes.

[Sponge bath.]

{Yay Sponge bath!!!!!}

[You disgust me.]

Wade grunts in agreement as he walks over to his en suite and grabs a soft red wash cloth and bucket. He turns the tap and runs warm water. While he is waiting for the bucket to fill he turns the thermostat to 78°. 

Wade walks back to the sink and takes off his gloves and mask. He grabs the bucket and throws the wash cloth in it and walks to the bed. Sitting down on a large box next to the bed and rests the bucket between his legs. Wade picks up the cloth now dripping with water, wrings it out slightly so it’s not dripping but still soaking wet and starts gently but methodically cleaning away blood and dirt from Spidey’s sliced up body.

[Arms: Check.]

{Torso: Yum yum!... I mean, Torso: Check!}

“Legs: Che- What?” Wade cuts himself off and stares. On Spidey’s legs there are scars. Clean, straight scars along with identical scabs that couldn’t be more than a day old. Scars from fights also litter his body but those are more jagged, these cuts on his thighs are straight, precise. Its almost like they were done by his sel-

[Fuck.]

{Fuck.}

“Fuck.” Wade breathed. “Oh no Spidey. No.” Wade ran his bare fingers over the scabs and scars, then starts to look closer. There are more scars that cover Spidey’s belly and hips exactly like the ones on his thighs.

“Uh, guys.. what are we going to do?”

The boxes are again silent with shock.

Spider-man needed help.

And Wade vowed to take care of his little Spider.


	2. Relent

Peter rolls over with a grunt and a wince. Gods his body hurts so bad. The ‘why’ would have to wait because he doesn’t recognize the bed he’s laying in. The sheets are white and smell of laundry detergent but the air in the room smells like... tacos? Oh gods, Wade...

And then all of what happened came rushing back. ‘fucking Wade’ Peter thought irritably.

 Panic started to seep in as he realizes he cant feel his suit or his mask. Peter starts to sit up but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

“You might not want to do that Baby Boy. You have a concussion as well as some stitches. Don’t wanna pull those out. just lay back and relax.” Wade says in a quiet tired voice that makes Peter quickly look up at him. Wade wasn’t wearing a mask so Peter could see deep sorrow etched into bright blue eyes.

“Fuck.” Peter breathes and palms at his face with his hand.

“Yeah that’s what we’ve been saying all night..” Wade trails off looking at the ground and playing with a small knife. _Peter’s knife_. Peter notices this and jumps into a seated position, which he regrets immediately, causing him to go dizzy and almost tumble off the bed. Peter catches himself with his arm and hisses at the stinging pain going down his arm. He looks down to see a dozen cuts littering his arm as well as a short line of neat stitching across his belly.

His belly that is covered with old scars.

Punishment scars.

Oh and that brings his attention back to the fact that he is completely exposed and fucking Deadpool has his knife.

“Where did you get that?!” Peter demands.

“Well, I went by your place-”

“How do you know where I live?” Peter interrupts.

“Because I’m a merc. Duh. Don’t worry this is the first time I’ve seen your pretty face and I still don’t know your name. Superbro code.” Wade is still quiet, no heat behind his words. “I went by your place to get you some clothes because mine would fall right off ya, when I found this next to a bloody towel...” Wade trails off looking intensely in Peters eyes.

“Look, Wade, I’m fine. Seriously. I use it to dig out glass and rocks and shit when my healing factor heals over them.” Peter defends quickly, breathing out a sigh of relief when Wade nods and looks down at the knife.

Wade looks down at the knife and then into Peter’s eyes again as he slowly lays the knife blade against one of his newer self-made cuts on his thigh. Peter inhales sharply and looks away at stain on the wall next to Wade’s head.

“Why, Spidey?” It’s so quiet that if not for the deafening silence in the room he wouldn’t have heard it.

“Peter.” Peter says and takes a deep breath bringing his eyes back to Wade.

“What?”

“My name is Peter. That’s who I am when I’m not Spider-man.” Peter says quietly, a blush creeping up his face.

Wade pauses and smirks, just a twitch of his scarred lips “Well it’s nice to finally meet you, Peter. Now, I am not going to let this go.” Wade says gently, looking down at the knife, scars, and scabs littering Peter’s thighs.

“I have no idea what your talking about. I’m fine. they’re just from fights with the Goblin.” Peter says quickly and waves his hand like it’s no big deal, hoping Wade would just drop it. What Peter sees on Wade’s face is something he hates more than anything else, pity. He doesn’t deserve pity. He grimaces and looks away.

“As much as I’d love to believe you Petey-pie, I’m not blind or stupid. I know what those are. Please talk to me. Have you told anybody? Does anybody know?”

“Stop.” Peter says, stiff.

“Stop wha-”

Peter cuts him off, “Stop with the pity. I don’t deserve it and don’t need it. I’ve been like this for a long, long time and have been fine.” He stops and takes a deep breath, realizing that he just admitted it. Crap he didn’t mean to relent and tell Wade. Wade has enough to deal with in his own life. Now Peter is just going to be a burden on his only friend left. He is so weak.

“Oh baby boy, this is not pity you see. This is concern. I want you to talk to me. And you do deserve someone to care about you! Who told you different?! Tell me. I will end them!” Wade says heatedly. He springs from his spot on the box towards Peter and wraps him up in a tight hug, knocking the knife on the bed and sitting on Peter’s legs. Peter stiffens and Wade freezes until Peter relaxes into the hug and shakily brings his hands up to wrap around Wade’s middle. Wade sighs and just continues to rub down Peter’s almost fully healed back.

“Peter, I care about you. You are not a burden. You can talk to me.” Wade breaths into Peter’s hair, reading Peter’s mind. Peter decides to just lay it all out there. If he loses Wade he will understand. MJ couldn’t handle being around Peter either. Gwen fucking died. And he’s not going to even start on Uncle Ben. He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it go.

“They’re punishment.” Peter says quietly and pulls away from Wade’s heat, looking down at his shaking hands.

“Punishment? For what?” Wade inquires softly moving to sit beside the young hero, gently taking one of Peter’s shaking hands into both of his own.

“My parents, for being a failure, a disappointment, for Uncle Ben, for Mj, for Gwen, for being the shittiest superhero, for being a menace. You want the full list? I can go grab it. ‘s in my desk drawer at home. It’s long though, I’m warning ya.” Peter says humorlessly. A self-depreciating smirk on his face.

“Wait, I’m confused. Who are these people? And two, You are not a disappointment. You are the best superhero I know! And definitely not a menace!”

“My parents left when I was young. Just up and left one day. Apparently hating the fact they had me. Uncle Ben died because of me. Mj left me because of Spider-man and because I was too much of a burden, I don’t blame her one bit. Gwen died because I couldn’t save her. I wasn’t fast enough. _I wasn’t fast enough_.” Peter inhales quickly and throws his hands into his hair and pulls _hard_ , rocking back and forth. _I need my knife. I need my knife. I need my knife. I need to pay for this._ Peter looks over to the knife sitting between Wade and himself and moves quickly to grab it. He brings it to his right thigh and presses down. But no pain comes, no blood. He looks down to see Wade’s hand over his own and pulling the knife away. He fights him for the knife but loses and Wade pulls the knife away and sticks it in one of his pouches he has on his belt.

“ _No_. I won’t let you do this to yourself anymore.” Wade says as he picks Peter up like a baby and sits him across his lap and hold him close.


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks Yay! Sorry if this has been a slow read. I feel like emotions here should be well presented and explained. I generally like MJ but for story sake, in this fic, she is a bitch.

Peter hates himself for it but he accepts Wade holding him after his confession. He knows that this will be the end of the only friendship he has. He also knows that he probably won’t try to get close to anyone again after this. It’s too hard keeping his identity, secret or super, and his self-hatred a secret. So even though Peter knows that he shouldn’t, he decides to stay with Wade as long as the merc wants him there,but he has gone cold. Peter knows it will hurt like hell when Wade kicks him out and tells him that he never wants to see him again, so he tries to detach his emotions from the situation. If he could just not _care_ , being left wouldn’t hurt as bad.

  
But that’s easier said than done. Peter has always been someone that cares too much. It’s something he wishes he could change about himself, but caring must be deeply ingrained in him, blame his Aunt May. Peter felt as if Aunt May was the only person in this world that truly cared about him. When he first put on the suit as Spider-man and come home beaten to a bloody pulp,she would fuss over him and accept his flimsy excuses of getting mugged.

  
_’Just the infamous Parker luck, Aunt May.’_ He would tell her and slink up to his room, then add to the wounds already covering his body. Aunt May had once seen his scars on his torso when she literally wrestled him out of his shirt one day, demanding it needed to be washed that instant.

 

_’Aunt May, just let me change and I’ll bring it down to you in a minute!’ Peter squeaked when she grazed over sensitive skin from a cut that healed over yesterday._

  
_’Just let me grab it now! The rest of the clothes are already in the washer and I need to go to work in five minutes! I don’t have time for this, Peter.’ She huffed still struggling to get Peter out of his shirt._

  
_'Aunt May..!’_

  
_Aunt May finally won and pulled the shirt over the resisting boy’s head. She grinned at him and then looked down. Her smile dropped instantly and she gasped._

  
_’Peter, honey, what happened?!’_

  
_Peter panicked and curled in on himself, trying to hide from her prying and concerned eyes_

_._   
_’B-barbed wire fence!’ Peter blurted out then mentally kicked himself. That was the dumbest thing he’s ever come up with._

  
_’A barbe- When were you hurt by a barbed wire fence?!’ Aunt May raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, waiting for the inevitable lie._

  
_Peter sighs ’When I went camping with Harry last year. It’s fine now. I’M fine, Aunt May. I’m going to bed now.’ Peter gives her a kiss on the cheek and then spins on his heel and stalks up the stairs._

 

 

Peter comes back from the memories with a jerk as he feels Wade shifting underneath him. Oh, yeah he’s still in his underwear. Lovely.

  
“Wade, would it be okay if I change into some clothes? I-I’m cold.” Peter asks tentatively. It’s a lie, Wade puts off so much body heat he feels like he’s sitting against a furnace. But he feels all too exposed. He never lets people see him in his underwear, never lets them see the scars. He doesn’t want the attention, he doesn’t feel like he deserves it.

  
“Want to talk about it?” Wade asks, noticing the faraway look in the young hero’s eyes. Peter instantly starts curling in on his self, so Wade hurries to reassure him. “No, no baby boy, you don’t have to by any means! I just wanted to say that if you do, now or in the future, want to talk about it, I will listen.” Wade pulls the shaking man tighter against his chest and starts quietly humming and rocking from side to side.

  
“T-Thanks Wade. Um, clothes..?” Peter reiterates. He doesn’t really take what Wade said seriously. MJ tried to help, and Peter actually made an effort himself, but she couldn’t take it. He was just simply too much for her. To her Peter was a charity case that she wanted to _’fix’_.

Peter had truly loved her though. When she left, Peter almost ended it all, but Gwen had found him and took him to the hospital. She had never met Peter’s Aunt so she didn’t know how to contact her. The only emergency contact was MJ. Gwen immediately called her, seeing as they were friends in school, the blonde already had her number programmed into her cell. MJ picked on the third ring, out of breath.

  
“Flash, stop for a minute. Hello?”

  
“Where are you MJ?” Gwen asked, heartbeat increasing. She had a feeling she knew what was going on here, and it made her blood boil.

  
“Um, I’m hanging out with a couple of friends..? Why?” She asked. Gwen knew this was a lie. She could've spat fire.

  
“Hmm, you guys on a midnight run? you seem out of breath.” Gwen said sarcastically. She knew Mj knew she knew what was happening.

  
“What does it matter to you? Whatever. Just tell me why you called.” MJ huffed over the phone.

  
“Oh I just brought Pete over to the hospital, half dead. Seeing as you are is GIRLFRIEND, I figured you’d want to know that he almost bled out in his tub. I went by his place to borrow a book, found him and called 911.” Gwen said with a sneer in her voice.

  
“we aren’t together anymore. I broke it off with him this morning. He just wants attention, don’t give it to him Gwen. It will just add fuel to the fire, I’m done with this, with him. I tried, but he doesn’t want help. If he dies let me know, but otherwise leave me out of it.” MJ says easily, as if this wasn’t a big deal to her.

  
“You are a piece of work, Watson. Give Eugene a good kick in the balls for me, and while you’re at it, go ahead and slap yourself for me. Thanks, bitch.” and with that Gwen hung up and threw her phone across the room, shattering it to pieces. She walk back to Peter’s room and grabs his heavily bandaged hand and squeezes ever so gently.

  
“I will take care of you, I promise. When we get out of here, we’re going to have a long talk and then I’m taking you out for pancakes, just like we used to do back in high school. I may not be able to help much, but I will do my goddamned best to be there for you.” Gwen then placed a kiss on Peter’s forehead, then sat in the chair next to his bed.

She fingered the paper gown that covered her best friend and crush as he lay prone and unconscious, tears leaking down her face.

Six months later Spider-man sobbed as he held the broken body of his girlfriend, Gwen Stacy, at the bottom of a destroyed clock tower. His former best friend, AKA the Green Goblin laughing maniacally above them. Gwen was the only person that helped, that lessened the amount of cuts made by his own hand, just by being there. And just by being himself, he had gotten her killed. 

Gwen cried so much when he had gotten out of the hospital six months before that, that he decided that he was going to stay alive for her, for her memory. But the punishments would return, full force.

 

Peter refocuses on the present to have completely missed what Wade had said.

  
“What did you say? Sorry, zoned out for a tick there. Sorry. Please repeat that for me. I’m sorry” Peter apologizes honestly, feeling like shit for ignoring what his friend said completely.

  
“Jesus, Petey, it’s fine. Really, no need to apologize! I hear fucking voices, I understand.” Wade chuckles lightly and strokes his scarred hand through the younger man’s hair. “I said ‘yeah that’s fine, let me up and I’ll get them for you.’”


	4. Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit since I've updated. I had a bit of trouble getting this chapter right. I'm still not too happy with it, but you guys might like it!
> 
> More dialog in this chapter!
> 
> Thanks for all the love! You all are amazing! Every time I get a comment or kudos, I grin like an idiot. Seriously, they give me life!

A faded tee shirt and a pair of soft gray sweat pants was placed on the bed in front of Peter.

“I’m just going to order some take out. Put those on whenever you’re ready. Yell if you need me to help ya, and I’ll be there.” Wade said and Peter couldn’t help but hear the double meaning. It almost made him smile, almost. Peter couldn’t help but feel the guilt surging through his body. Peter looked at Wade and nodded, quietly thanking him. Deadpool just smiled and left the room, leaving the door cracked. Peter heard him turn the TV on low and walk to what he supposed was the kitchen to grab take out menus. Once Peter knew Wade was out of earshot, he sighed and slumped forward.

Peter tried to slow his thoughts racing across his mind, to no avail. He really needed his knife back, especially today. Wait, how long was he out? Was it still Thursday? Peter looked around for some kind of sign. A calendar or phone or something, anything, but came up empty handed. _Well might as well go ask Wade._ He thought to himself as he hauled himself to his feet.

“Bad idea. BAD IDEA. Ouch!”

Getting up had reminded that he had just recently went through a _fucking window._ Peter got woozy from the pain as well as the quick movement. Losing a shit ton of blood will do that to ya. He started to tilt to the side and tried to put his arm out to shoot a web out of reflex, but that turned out to be another bad idea, he was missing his shooters.

Cue epic faceplant.

_“_ _Oof”_

  
Peter groaned in pain and irritation. He couldn’t even stand up on his own. _Useless, pathetic, Puny Parker_. Peter heard his old bully, Flash Thompson’s voice in his head.

Loud footsteps were heard throughout the apartment and a muffled ‘shit’ then not even a minute later Wade busted through the door with a panicked look on his scarred face.

“Fuck, Petey, you okay?” Wade said as he quickly made his way over to the face down Peter on the floor.  
Peter turned his head to the side so he could answer. “Yeah just admiring your choice of flooring. Bloodstained Oak. Nice.”

Wade bent down and pulled Peter to his feet. Peter leaned back against him, his head resting just below the merc’s strong chin. Wade stiffened only for a second, then relaxed as he wrapped his arm around the young hero’s shoulders, his other hand coming up to rub gently at some unmarred skin on Peter’s forearm. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Peter felt some of the dizziness fade. He made to move out of Wade’s arms only to have the merc step forward with him.

“How ‘bouts I help you this time. Head injuries can make things, like moving too quickly, suck balls.” He then herded Peter back to the bed and pressed down on his shoulders to make the hero sit down. Wade stepped away and reached down to the foot of the bed and grabbed the shirt. He rolled the bottom of the shirt in his hands so it was open and moved toward Peter.

“Alright, Spidey-babe, hands in the air! But don’t ‘wave them like you just don’t care’. Trust me, that’ll hurt like a bitch.” Peter obeyed with an embarrassed chuckle and Wade pulled the shirt gently over scabbed arms then over a head of unruly brown hair. He tugged the material until it was bunching up around his hips. If he were standing, the shirt would reach mid thigh, no doubt. Peter lowered his arms and watched as Deadpool picked up the sweats and rolled a leg in much the same way as he did the shirt and knelt down to a knee, tugging the fabric over Peter’s offered foot. Repeating the act on the other foot, he pulled the sweats up to Peter’s knees and then put a hand on the hero’s shoulder. Peter blushed madly as Wade pushed him down to lay flat on his back on the bed. He then proceeded to pull the sweats all the way up and over Peter’s hips. Wade offered Peter his hand and slowly pulled him to a sitting position, then to his feet. He just stood there for a moment again so Peter could get his barrings.

“Always thought I’d be _UN_ dressing you.” Wade said with a light chuckle as he stepped away from Peter, hands still underneath his arms, steadying him. Peter blushed again.

Peter gives an embarrassed chuckle and crosses his arms over his chest. “Whatever.”

“Hmm..” Wade says somewhat surprised and looks down at the younger man.

“What?” Peter questions seeing that Wade was studying his face intently. He shrinks in on himself a little, not used to the attention.

“Does the mask give you the power of sarcasm or something? I feel like I’m not actually talking to Spidey right now. Spidey would usually shout at me or push me off a rooftop or something like that.”

“Uh.. I guess it’s like I am someone else when I am Spider-man. I’m not just _Puny Parker_. I’m someone who tries to make a difference. I guess it gives me confidence and sarcasm to wear like armor. Wow that sounds pretentious. Sorry.” Peter finishes, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“No, Petey, that makes perfect sense. I get you. But I don’t get the whole ‘Puny Parker’ thing. I’m assuming that’s supposed to be a nickname? Like, is Parker your first name and you prefer Peter? Or-”

“My full name is Peter Benjamin Parker. And, yeah, it was a nickname I had in high school.” Peter interrupts, wanting to shut this conversation down. But Wade doesn’t catch Peter’s sharp tone as he continues to push for information.

“So why were you called ‘Puny Parker’? You’re like stupid strong.” Wade gasps, “Was Spider-man not cool in school?! But-but WHY?! You could’ve beat everyone’s ass!” Wade exclaims loudly, making Peter wince since they were still in each personal space. Wade notices The wince and apologizes before Peter explains.

“I was bullied. This jock liked to call me that. No biggie. And no, I couldn’t have kicked his ass. I’m small and he was like well over 200 pounds. If I beat him up, it would’ve been super suspicious. Spider-man’s strength is for saving people and putting baddies behind bars, not protecting Peter Parker from getting a few black eyes.”

“But Peter Parker _is_ Spider-man? I don’t get why they are so separated.”

“They have to be. I have to protect my Aunt May.” Peter sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He ducks out from under Wade’s arms and sits down on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. “You and one other person, outside of a few SHIELD agents of course, actually know that Spider-man and I are one in the same. and the other person doesn’t want anything to do with me. You won’t rat me out, will you?” Peter looks up at Wade with a pleading expression.

“Are you kidding? I would never let out your secret, no matter how much I was paid. You’re my hero Spidey!” Wade exclaims throwing his hands in the air.

“Still? Even though you now know about my.. issues?” Peter says and motions towards his legs.

“Spidey, Petey, Baby Boy. You will always be my hero. If anything, this makes you even more of my hero. You are a real person under that mask. You have your own problems and issues and you still save people from bad guys. That, in my opinion, is amazing. I just wish you wouldn’t hurt yourself.” Wade finishes quietly and looks at the ripped up mask on the bed.


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Hawkeye

Eating with Wade wasn’t new to Peter. As Spider-man and Deadpool they would eat together after patrols and team-ups pretty often. But the fact that they were sans masks, it felt a little uncomfortable to Peter. Regardless he ate and tried to act his normal Spidery self, trying desperately to regain his carefully crafted front that he would put up around people.

Peter had been caught off guard and was weak, ending in him telling Wade his tragic back story. Yay.

Now they were eating tacos like they would as if this were a normal night and they were in suits.

There was knocking at the door and Wade was up like a rocket. He grabbed one of many handguns from the kitchen counter and silently made his way towards the door. Halfway to said door he turned to Peter with a theatrical shushing motion and Peter nodded. Wade crept up to the door then said in a southern lady’s voice “Whooo iiiis iiit?” They heard a heavy sigh from the other side.

“Dude, it’s Clint. Open up.”

Peter’s pulse skyrocketed as he shrunk down in his seat. No Hawkeye can’t be here. This can’t be happening. He needs to go. He can finish recuperating at his apartment. Wade has better company to hang with now so he’ll probably just want Peter gone. Yeah, that makes sense. He’s probably bored and/or annoyed with Peter by now. Hawkeye doesn’t like Peter. Well, he doesn’t like Spider-man, but Peter is just as bad if not worse than his alter ego so, yeah, Hawkeye can’t know he is here. Hawkeye has shot an arrow at him before for fucks sake! Shit, that means Wade is probably going to hate him now because Hawkeye hates him and he should have seen this coming and he.. cant.. breathe... He needs to leave. Peter feels like he’s suffocating and just needs to leave. Like right fucking now.

Peter is shaking and rooted to his chair though so he can’t leave. Plus he doesn’t know where is suit and webshooters are at right now so he cant really just leave through the window. He doesn’t know what he can do. So Peter pulls his legs up in the chair and grabs onto his hair and pulls hard hoping to try and ground himself. He doesn’t have his knife, Wade still has it, but he needs the pain. He needs to breathe and stop thinking. Still shaking he rocks back and forth in his chair, trying to count his breaths.

Wade notices Peter’s panic attack with dismay as he shouts to the Avenger “I’m busy, I’ve got company, man! I’ll text ya!” and runs across the living area to the table and falls to his knees next to Peter’s chair and tries to calm the young hero.

“Pete, I’m here. I sent Bird Brain away, he ain’t coming in. What do you need?” Wade asks calmly as his hands hover over Peter, unsure if touching would have a negative or positive effect.

“I-” _gasp_ “n-need-” _gasp_ “knife.” Peter gets out, trying and failing to overcome his attack.

“Sorry Petey, I can’t help you with that one, Why don’t we try this breathing technique I seen online? It may help.” Wade says in a smooth, calm voice.

Peter nods so Wade decides that touching may be okay now and pulls Peter’s hand from his hair, placing it on his chest right over his heart.

“Okay Petey-pie, We’re going to breathe in for four seconds, then hold it for seven, then breathe out for eight. Okay? Try to match what I do.” Wade instructs. It takes Peter going through this routine about four times for him to start to calm. When he could finally breathe correctly Peter lifted his head to thank Wade but froze when his eyes landed on a very confused Hawkeye standing in the doorway. Wade looked to where Peter was staring and jumped up and stood in front of young hero defensibly.

“Clint, I told you that I was busy. You _need_ to leave.” Wade said darkly.

“ ‘Pool, I’m actually here on business for Fury. Sorry, can’t leave just yet. Who's the kid?” Clint asked as if he hadn’t seen Peter break down a moment ago.

“None ya! What does The Pirate want?”

“Well, we are looking for Spider-man. Fury wants him brought in for questioning as he was reported to have busted through the side of an insurance office yesterday. I don’t understand it, though. Superheros bust through the city every day but Spider-man messes up one window and Fury wants him brought in?” Clint says as he shakes his head and continues “But you were apparently the last one to see him so Fury wanted to know if you knew where he scampered off to..?”

“No I don’t know where he went. If that’s all, then I’ll text you soon and we can hang.” Wade says hoping Clint will just take the hint and leave but he was soon disappointed.

“So your telling me that you haven’t seen Spider-man?”

“Yep!”

“So the guy that’s cut up and bruised to hell behind you _isn’t_ Spider-man? I find that unlikely. Plus I know a panic attack when I see one. I can only assume that it was triggered by my coming here where he is unmasked and obviously hurt and can’t fight back.” Clint says and raises an eyebrow, daring them to deny it.

“He ain’t going anywhere with you Clint. He’s hurt and the reason he messed up that window was because I sneaked up and scared the shit outa him. He fell and shot out with a web trying to catch himself but it hit me square in the chest instead. It made him flip out and bust through the window. I brought him here half dead. And that was only yesterday!”

“Wade, it’s fine. I’ll go with Hawkeye. I’ll be okay.” Peter says and tries to stand up but has to lean over and hold himself up with his arm on the table. He’s dizzy and knows this isn’t going to end well.

“No! Pe- _Spidey_ , they don’t need to question you over a busted in window!”

“Fury wants you in medical when we get there, so healing up won’t be a problem.” Clint talks over Wade and notices the way Peter’s face drains of color at that. It confuses Hawkeye. Peter starts to hyperventilate again. Wade notices this and guides Peter back into the kitchen chair with his hands on his shoulders. He looks into Peter’s eyes and says calmly “Hey, Spides, It’s okay. Deep breaths okay?” He then turns to the archer and says “Can I speak to you? _Outside_?” Wade looks pointedly over to the door and Clint nods. They walk out of the apartment and Clint turns to Wade.

“Dude, he is literally just a kid. _I shot at a kid_.” Clint says with a shocked look on his face.

“Tell me about it. You know, the first time I met him I was hired to kill him? Yeah, he ended up being one of my closest friends after that. The kid is super strong and has a moral code that could rival Captain Ice Age. But listen, kid’s got problems. Like major hang ups about SHIELD. He can’t go with you. He doesn’t trust easily _because_  of SHIELD. He told me about once being on a team of Young Avengers back in the day and they wanted him to be checked out in medical. He told them no and Fury got pissed and kicked him off his own team. I find it suspicious that Fury wants him in medical again, just for busting through a window that had nothing to do with a fight.”

“I was wondering about that. When you say problems, did it have anything to do with that panic attack?”

“It’s not my place to say anything. If you want to know, he would have to trust you enough to tell you on his own. And let me tell you, his trust is not earned easily. You, me, and one other person are the only people that know what Spidey looks like under the mask. The other person wants nothing to do with him apparently so really its me and you. He’s probably in there having a meltdown. Thanks for that.” Wade says hotly.

“listen, man, I was just following orders. I really didn’t want to use force on him. I’ve always looked at Spider-man as one of us heroes. But Fury obviously doesn’t agree because I had orders to bring him in, by force if he didn’t come willingly. But that kid in there looks so broken.”

“He is. Okay, how about this. We go back in there and explain the situation. I think Fury has ulterior motives. I think he wants to find out his weakness, in case he becomes a ‘threat’ to them. I mean, he sent you guys after him once, right?”

“Yeah, I agree with you. I don’t like it. It seems like something HYDRA or A.I.M. would do. I ain’t gonna bring the kid in. How about you let him hide out here? That way he can recoup and while he is, he’ll have protection. I’ll give some false leads and keep in contact with you. We can figure out a game plan tomorrow.”

“Okay that sounds good. I’ll get in contact with Torch and a few of Spidey’s hero friends. We’ll need all the support we can get if SHIELD is after Spidey. #TeamSpidey2016”

“Good. I have a few burner phones so I’ll contact you tomorrow from one of them.”

“Alright lets get back in there.” Wade says and Clint nods. They walk back into the apartment to find Peter trying and failing to get into the tattered remains of his suit. He has the pants of the suit on one leg and is about to pull the other on when he notices the two men standing there. Peter freezes and starts to back away from Hawkeye, trying to cover his thighs. But Clint has already seen his scars.

Clint turns to Wade, eyes wide. "Yeah #TeamSpidey2016 definitely." He then turns to Peter and says "I ain't going to take you in Spider-man. There is something going on with Fury and SHIELD. I don't like it. You got me on your side, kid." Clint slowly makes his way across the room to Peter and sticks out his hand for a handshake

 

"Call me Clint."


	6. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not going to make excuses. I am a horrible person for not posting. I am so sorry! 
> 
> But the hiatus is over. I am going to crack down and get this fic done. I promise to actually update more often! I actually have an idea on where this is going, whereas before there was no real direction.
> 
> So I know this is short but watch out later for an update!  
> Much love!

_Emptiness._

_The hole left after Peter’s parents left and later found dead._

_The widening of void when Uncle Ben was murdered._

_The all encompassing feeling of just nothing when Gwen died._

_He could have done something. Anything._

_But nothing could change what had happened._

_Too many gravestones._

_Names etched into granite and marble. Dates of births and deaths._

_Hands._

_Hands covering his body._

_Grabbing._

_Scratching._

_Choking._

_But it’s okay._

_Death would be his escape._

_He welcomed it._

_‘Breathe’_

_No. Don’t want to breathe._

_‘Just breathe’_

_No. No. No._

_‘PETER, BREATHE!’ ___

__

__Peter gasped awake and found himself looking down on Wade. Down? In his confusion, he looked around the room that was upside down. Oh, he’s on the ceiling. Great._ _

__“Pete, you alright?” Wade asked warily, hands up in surrender._ _

__“Uh..” Peter was confused._ _

__“You were having a nightmare. I was trying to wake you up- you know, calling you name and stuff- when suddenly you were choking! Not like choking on your own spit, no this was like someone was trying to choke you. So I grabbed you and shook you, trying to get you to breathe, when all of the sudden you’re on the ceiling! You okay?” Wade explained frantically._ _

__“M’sorry” Peter muttered quietly carefully extracting himself from the ceiling and righting himself on the floor. “What time is it?”_ _

__“Don’t apologize Petey. It’s about four in the morning. I’m watching the Golden Girls marathon in the living room, if you wanna watch some TV? I know watching the perfectness that is Bea Arthur always makes me feel better. But you don’t have to! It’s fine if you just want to go back to sleep!” Wade babbles with his hands raised. Peter cocks his head to the side and watches as Wade scolds himself and the boxes. He considers the offer and realizes that it wouldn’t be a bad idea. Sleep means nightmares and Peter could really do without those._ _

__“Wade-”_ _

__“Okay Petey I’ll let you get back to sleep, you really don’t have to come hang out with me-”_ _

__“Wade, no, it’s fine! I would really like to watch some TV with you. Honestly!” Peter says exasperated. Wade just stares at him open mouthed. He seems to snap out of it after a minute or so._ _

__“Oh! Awesome! Okay I’ll make some hot coco, or do you like tea? Or would you like some alcohol? What abou-”_ _

__“Hot coco sounds amazing actually, thanks.” Peter cuts off Wade’s rambling with a warm smile that has somehow made it’s way on his face without him realizing. “You know Wade, you really don’t have to go out of your way just to try and make me happy. I’m pretty much fine with anything. Some hot coco and company sounds just perfect.”_ _

__Wade rubs his neck bashfully and glances up at Peter with a shy smile and it hits Peter that Wade may have not had anyone to ever say they wanted to just hang out with him willingly and that actually manages to piss Peter off. Peter likes Wade and he really thinks others should too._ _

__They make their way to the living room and settle in on the old tattered couch. Wade grabs the remote and turns the volume back up, then makes his way to the kitchen to cook up some homemade hot cocoa._ _


	7. Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really need a beta! So if you want to beta for me let me know!

Clint walked into the Avengers Tower with a new sense of determination. Natasha was walking back to her room after a good spar with Steve when Clint grabbed her arm and pulled her into the vent in the hallway. Feel safe now in the vents he tells her everything that happened and all that he talked about with Wade. Clint watches as Natasha becomes more and more angry about how SHIELD treated her fellow Spider and takes a sigh of relief. He had a feeling that she would be defensive on Peter’s behalf but you never know with the Black Widow.

Nat turns to him a carefully blank expression

“We need to tell Stark, see if JARVIS picked up anything.” She takes a deep breath and lets a little of her worry show by the furrow of her brow. “I have a feeling that this is bigger than you and Deadpool think.”

 

 

Tony Stark is a lot of things, but calm is not one of them. Apparently, he had been keeping an eye on the vigilante for a possible Avengers membership. He knew that he was Peter Parker, college graduate and budding scientist with a strong moral code and a hero complex to boot. Tony had taking a liking to the young spider immediately after reading the file that JARVIS compiled for him. So to say he was angry about what Clint and Nat just told him was definitely an understatement.

Clint and Nat watched as he paced around the Workshop furiously and mumbled to himself trying to get a game plan. Tony did not like SHIELD one bit, that much everyone knew. But what was throwing him for a loop is how Fury was acting. As much as he hated SHIELD, he knew Fury was someone to be trusted- at least to an extent. Everyone had their own agendas but Fury had proven that he was a bigger picture kind of guy when the tesseract was being used for weapons. Fury could have denied it, could have hidden it better. But no, he **let** Tony find them. The WSC were the real culprits and when Tony found that out his view on the director had forever been changed.

****Director Fury is and will always be a double agent. Playing both sides so he has all the information. Messages hidden and simple sentences, just like old spy movies.** **

****“So, Fury kicked Spidey off his own team because SHIELD wanted a medical exam?” Tony asked out loud which made Nat look at him with comprehension, she caught on to what he was saying.** **

****“Yeah, ‘Pool said he was a real dick. Said Fury told him that if he didn’t strip down for medical then he was off the team. So Spider-man just left. I think I know why he didn’t want to strip down, though.” Clint said, hedging.** **

****“Why? You said something about scars but we all have them so I don’t see what tha- oh..” Tony trailed off as comprehension dawned. “Self-harm?” He asked already knowing the answer but still needing it confirmed. And with one short nod from Clint things started clicking in place.** **

****Something was going on within SHIELD, and Fury didn’t want Peter there for some reason. Somehow Fury found out about Peter cutting and used that to get him out of SHIELD without being obvious. It was obvious to anyone that really knew Fury that he would not just let an up and coming hero go without real reason. For one, he was way to protective of the young people under him. Another thing is that Spider-man is a real asset. To lose him is something big and Fury just let him go, just like that? Not fucking likely. So someone was watching Peter, and Fury had to get him out without raising suspension.** **

****That leaves the question of why Fury had to get him out? What is going on with SHIELD? And what did they want with Peter? If this was HYDRA or AIM, Tony would have guessed experimentation for a serum or something of the like. But this was SHIELD, they have never been outright nefarious.** **

****But that just might be it. Maybe there was a mole. Someone or a group of people from HYDRA or AIM within SHIELD. Fury must be on to them. He needs to talk to Bruce and Cap. And then they need to get in contact with Fury.** **

****“Hmm, J is that bug I placed during the Battle against Loki in SHIELD? Also I want you to shut down all communications within the tower except for Mr. Wilson and Mr. Parker. And get in contact with Mrs. May Parker. Tell her ‘the Spider and Moth needs to come to the tall web’ She’ll know what you mean. Call for Cap and Brucie to get their asses down here ASAP. Actually, correction, tell them to get to the War Room. Not the team War Room, the one behind my room in the penthouse. War Room Zero. Tell them ‘Big Brother is having a house party with some uninvited guests’” Tony ordered and hearing the code words that the team knew Tony used, Clint and Nat looked at him, Clint in surprise and Nat with a little awe. They tended to forget that Tony was a super genius. He put the pieces of the puzzle together while Nat had just found the corner pieces. Tony had basically just said that SHIELD or ‘Big Brother’ has been infiltrated, or having a ‘house party’ by unknown baddies or ‘uninvited guests’. He didn’t trust his own tower for bugs as he was calling a meeting in the secret War Room, which only the team, Coulson, and Fury knew about. It was a dead space that only JARVIS could reach and no incoming or outgoing calls or signals could happen.** **

****“Yes Sir. Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner are en route to War Room Zero. Mrs. Parker is on her way to the Tower. I still have access to SHIELD servers. What would you have me do Sir?” JARVIS asked as the three rushed to War Room Zero.** **

****“Look for anything suspicious.” At JARVIS’ ‘of course, sir.’ Tony continued, “Clint, get Deadpool and Peter here. Make sure they know that this is not a trap and that they have the Avengers on their side. I have a very strong feeling that Steve and Bruce will be on the same page as us after we talk to them. We need a game plan, and for that I need my Steve” Tony said in a rush.** **

****“ _Your _Steve??” Clint raised his eyebrows pointedly.__** **

****__“No! I mean- My Captain! No I mean the Captain. Yes _The _Captain. What?” Tony stuttered out with a flustered expression. “Just do what I told you bird brain. If Blackbeard sent you after the kid then something is coming and needed us to do something about it. Get them here.” and with that Tony Stark, The Iron Man, ran away to War Room Zero___ _ ** **

****____Clint and Natasha looked and each other befrore saying, in unison “I ship it.”_ _ _ _ ** **


	8. Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the lovely Skampy8Unicorn  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skampy8Unicorn

The shrill sound of _Fergalicious_ from Wade’s phone woke both men from their light doze with a start. They were both sitting on the ratty couch, closer than they were before, and Wade got up and hurried to his phone that was sitting on his kitchen counter. Peter blushed when he realized that he and Wade ended up basically cuddling on the couch while asleep. Wade answered the phone with a quick “Pool of death! Who do you want to go swimming?”

Peter looked on disapprovingly and Wade chuckled.

“Wade, It’s Clint. We need you and our friend to come to the Tower ASAP. I talked to Nat and Tony and we think something is going on with work, if you know what I mean. This ain’t a trap, I promise you that. You both need protection now. we are getting a meeting together with Cap and Banner. Thor is still offworld so he can’t be here. Tell your boy that he has the Avengers on his side and no one is getting their hands on him. Tony has some theories and we need both of you guys’ opinions.” Clint said in a rush over the phone. Wade had put it on speakerphone as soon as he heard ‘Wade, it’s Clint’.

“Code words.” Wade demanded tightly.

“I fucking love pandas.” Clint deadpanned.

“We’ll be there in twenty minutes or less.”

“Do NOT contact anyone until we say it’s clear. Either of you.” Clint said in a no nonsense tone. Peter started to protest.

“Dude, I have an Aunt that could be in danger! She-”

“We have that taken care of don’t worry. She is on her way as we speak in fact”

“No! She doesn’t know that I’m Spider-man! You guys can’t tell her!” Peter hisses.

“Actually man, she does know. She contacted Stark when she found out he had been condsidering you for the Avengers. She has known for sometime now. Something about washing the American Flag?” Clint teases. Peter groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“I’m so dead.”

“Naw, Tony says your Aunt is cool. So get your asses over here quick.” He said and then hung up.

Wade and Peter stared down at the phone for a minute.

“Well that just happened. Let’s go” Wade said.

 

\--OVER AT THE TOWER--

“They’re on their way. Should be here in twenty minutes or less.” Clint announced as the Avengers stood before the huge, round, holo table in War Room Zero.

Steve Rogers, Captain America, stood at the head of the table, leaning forward with his hands spread on the glass as he looks at the files that JARVIS has floating in the air before him. Tony stood next to him reading over his shoulder and pointing things out to the Captain from time to time. Natasha Romanav and Bruce Banner are across from each other on either side of the table, reading silently and taking in all the information they can. Clint stands at the end of the table, arms crossed and glaring at the file that popped of Peter Parker, AKA Spider-man.

Files upon files are there above the table but one pops up all of a sudden with a _beep._

All the Avengers in attendance look over and feel their blood run cold.

One phrase is seen at the bottom of an assassination report.

_Hail HYDRA!_


	9. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So sorry it has been like 5ever since I've had an update. I have no good excuse. I am a terrible person. Forgive me!  
> Hope this satisfies!

Wade and Peter showed up at the tower, Peter sans mask and Wade in full costume, and was directed into an elevator off to the side and hidden to the rest of the population. Peter was impressed, to say the least. Tony Stark was pretty much his role model when it comes to science, Dr. Banner coming in close second, so to see an ordinary looking wall open to reveal an elevator made his inner nerd squee in delight.

There must be some fanboying showing on his face because Wade looks over and snickers quietly. Peter blushes scarlet.

“Good morning Mr. Parker, Mr. Wilson. I am JARVIS, I am to take you to War Room Zero. Please stand still as I do a quick scan for any listening devices on your persons.” A voice, JARVIS, says from seemingly all around them and Peter’s brain just about melts when he realizes this JARVIS is probably an AI. Holy shit.

“Thank you for your patience. If you require anything or have any questions, please call out my name and I will do my best to provide. You have arrived at the Penthouse. Please step through and follow the lights.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.” Wade and Peter say in unison and step out of the elevator and do as their told. They follow the lights along the floor that leads them to another secret room hidden behind the wall of a walk-in closet of a well-used bedroom. They entered a room that looked like a super high tech command central. The high ceiling was shaped like a dome and made way for holograms that displayed information about SHIELD and Peter. The walls looked to be made of bomb-resistant metal of some sort and was covered with spare weapons and uniforms for the Avengers including two suits of Iron Man armor standing sentry in the corner, one was red and gold and one was gun-metal silver with a machine gun mounted on its shoulder, obviously, the War Machine armor.

The Avengers, minus Thor and Colonel Rhodes, stood around a large holodeck table, all wearing pale, angry faces. 

Wade read the looks on the Avengers’ faces and slowly pushed Peter behind him and backed him up against the wall, one hand on the pistol he kept on his hip, just in case.

“I know you said the code phrase Clint, but it seems a bit hostile in here. I will warn you now, I will not let Spidey get hurt. So, if any one of you get any ideas, I will not hesitate to go ape shit on any one of your asses. This guy is my best friend and a hero and does not deserve to be hunted like a villain. I WILL protect him. And you Avengers know what happens to people that come after the ones in my protection. I want to make that clear.” Wade said in unnaturally calm and dangerous tone that in equal parts set the Avengers teeth on edge and put them at ease. 

“At ease, soldier. It’s not you that we’re mad about. Peter and, by extension, you, are officially are under the Avengers’ protection. You have our word. We have new information about what is happening within SHIELD. You will definitely need to be in on this discussion.” The Captain said in a tense but calm voice, trying to reassure the Hero and Anti-Hero. Then Tony took over.

“I’ve had my eye on you, Peter, for a while for the Avengers. Not long after you showed up on the scene, I tracked down your identity and made sure that SHIELD and other gov. organizations couldn’t get to you unless you wanted them to. What I am about to explain to you may confuse you at first but hold tight and listen through to the end. I know you have a genius intellect, so you should be able to follow well. You can speak freely in here. This room is a dead zone for any electronics aside from Jarv, and the only people that know of its existence are the people in here, Agent Coulson and Fury. Now before you freak out, you need to realize that Fury is THE spy. His secrets have secrets.” Tony Stark Says with a deadly serious face despite the inside joke and wry smile that Steve is now wearing. He continues, “Fury may have questionable methods, but he is someone that is to be trusted- at least in most cases. The thing with Fury is he has plans in motion and only a few people can actually follow them. Nat over there can follow them pretty well, Coulson is really good at it too, but I have known Fury for a long, long time. Plus, I am a super genius. Not actually bragging this time, that is how I am classified. I can follow Fury’s plans and sometimes predict them perfectly. The thing with spies is that they can read you no matter the mask you wear, whether it be a literal mask or a mask of sarcasm and wit. He figured something out about you and used that to turn you against SHIELD medical, keeping SHIELD’s hands off you. The way Fury was acting just screamed at me that there was something was going on within SHIELD, so, I checked the mole I left in their system, and look what we found.” Tony threw up the report with the words ‘HAIL HYDRA’ at the bottom for Wade and Peter to see and watched their expressions closely. 

Wade was contemplative and the boxes were near silent. Well, yellow was playing war drums, but that really just reflected his mood, but he digresses.

Peter was trying to take all this new information in. Reshaping what he knew about the Director, and found that this made a whole lot more sense.

 

“Okay, so what do they actually want with me then? I am assuming experimentation, since that’s what Doc Ock took me and did to me for a week six months ago, and the Goblin still tries to do every week or so. It seems to be a common theme between me and villains.” He sees Wade stiffen up and the rest of the Avengers either pale or look angry. Peter shifts his weight uncomfortably and mumbles a “What’d I say?”

“You look like a kid that can be blown over by a strong gust o’ wind and you’re standin’ there talkin’ casually about being held captive and being experimented on by a villain like it was just another Tuesday for you. Excuse us for being a little upset over that. We actually like you, Peter. Hell, when you showed up, I told Nat that you were special. Heart o’ gold and a true hero. You haven’t let us down yet. We care about what happens to you.” Clint said, with feeling. Natasha nodded beside him.

“If we weren’t on the other side of the word dealing with aliens at the time, we would have been by your side, helping you with the Green Goblin. It wasn’t much, and I know that he probably doesn’t want me to tell you this, but Tony paid for your Gwen’s funeral and made sure her mother was taken care of for the rest of her life. We only found out what happened after we got back and we greaved for what you went through. We’re sorry we couldn’t be here to help you.” Natasha said, uncharacteristically sincere. Tony blushed and looked at the floor. Steve looked over at him with a small smile.

Peter was in shock. Wide-eyed, he looked around the room and they landed on Dr. Bruce Banner who hadn’t said anything yet.

“I admire your work both as Spider-man and as a scientist. I have read your papers, as has Tony, and we are both extremely impressed. This is not just to boost your ego. This is the truth. You need people in your corner. You have had us in it for a while, now you actually know that we are here.” Bruce said with a small smile.

“You’ve always had me in your corner. Even when you don’t tell me you’re a superhero.”

Peter and Wade turned around sharply. There, standing in the doorway of the War Room Zero, was May Parker.


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really haven't been feeling this fic. Idk why so I changed the way the story is going to progress. And yes we will get back to the Hydra situation next chapter. I just like having family ties within characters ( I also really like Tony. I read alot of Tony Stark fic). So be warned this is more centered on Tony in this chapter but next chapter we will get back to Peter and Wade :) 
> 
> ((( I am a terrible person for going like a year without an update please forgive me here have a chapter)))

“Uh... Hey Aunt May..” Peter waved nervously as he turned around and faced his only family he had left.

“’Uh hey aunt May’ is all you have to say after months with no contact? At least c’mere and giver me a hug.” May said and opened her arms for her nephew. Peter practically flew into them and mumbled “missed you, m’sorry”

May’s eyes scanned the room until she landed on Tony and she lit up.

“Well long time no see, genius boy”

Tony grinned “Well gotta keep up appearances, you know. It was your idea, sis.” and the whole room just

Stopped

Peter pulled away slowly and looked from his aunt to Tony Stark to see if this was some kind of joke but looking around to the rest of the Avengers, he can tell it wasn’t.

No one was laughing. Peter felt faint.

“What..?”

“Peter, I know this is probably the worst time, but meet your uncle, Tony Stark.” May had a gentle smile on her face while Tony just looked so damn happy to finally be able to meet Peter properly.

“But how?”Peter asked faintly.

“well, um, you see, Howard, turns out, wasn’t faithful to my mom..” Tony started.

“He had a one night stand with my mother and resulted in having me..” May cut in.

“Her mother contacted Howard and asked for no more than for her daughter to be able to spend time with her brother.. “ Tony continued on.

“Which was Tony. But Mrs. Maria found out and was very angry..” May went on

“But not at Maysie or Ms. Reilly! At Howard for cheating and leaving a mother to care for a child of his alone and without any sort of child support..”

“See apparently my mother was drunk and didn’t know who he was..”

“anyways, every weekend Maysie would come over and we would spend time together..”

“As long as Howard wasn’t at home. Otherwise Tony would get hur-” Tony cut her off.

“LET’S NOT TALK ABOUT THAT” Tony was pale and looking down. After a minute or to he seemed to gather himself. “We’ll tell you the rest of the story later, kiddo. But I think there are more pressing matters to attend to.” 

May was look at Tony worriedly and walked over to him. She spoke to him softly for a few minutes before he nodded and smiled before giving her a hug and leaving his arm around her.

“I was not expecting that” Clint declared after a few minutes of silence and the rest of the group nodded along. It made Peter feel a little better that he wasn’t the only one in the dark about this.

 

 

After the info bomb that May and Tony dropped, it was time to get down to business. May and Tony stood close together and went through the information that was on the screens together, while Steve took point and went over what they knew with Peter, May, and Wade.

“So what we know so far is that Hydra is indeed within Shield or there is a mole. Fury is aware, in some compacity, of its existence. Fury knew that they were somehow after Spider-man and devised a way to get him out without drawing suspicion. He knew that Clint thought highly of Spider-man and would probably defy orders to bring him in so he sent Hawkeye after him, drawing the attention of the Avengers and, more specifically, Tony. He wanted Peter under our protection and our attention on Hydra without being obvious.” Steve finished and drew a breath. He looked around “Anything to add?”

“It says here that these files are encrypted to level 10clearance. so that means we are looking at Fury’s superiors being Hydra. I’m thinking The WSC, at least some of them. From how many times I’ve hacked Shield databases, I can tell that Fury is not the sort of director to stamp off on these missions. what do you think, Tones?” May said completely nonchalant, like the hacking shield is an everyday occurrence. Peter was so confused.

“I agree with Maysie. the only person that would be able to catch this would be Fury and we all know the Fury isn't Hydra.” Tony told the room at large before directing to the ceiling “ J, give me everything on the WSC. All members.” then looked back to Steve and asked softly “think its about time we called in Fury and Coulson?

Steve looked into Tony’s eyes for a few long moments and found unwavering trust within them. Then he looked over at Peter. Peter looked up at him and met his gaze and nodded once. In the corner of his eye, he could see Deadpool do the same. He scanned the room and saw the rest of the Avengers nod as well before turning back to Tony.

“Yeah, let's call them. Untraceable.” 

Tony nodded and didn’t reply with a sarcastic remark which made Steve worry. he walked over to tony and placed a hand on his shoulder and felt some tension in them ease. Tony tapped on the holoscreen in the air above the holotable and the directed his voice towards the ceiling.

“Alright J, let's call old eye-patch using the old secure line. No one knows about it and I made it so it's untraceable and untappable. Ready when you are.”

“Connecting sir to Line UFury02091989,” Jarvis said causing Natasha and Clint to raise their eyebrows but let it go at the gruff but surprisingly fond voice that came down the line.

“You alright Kid?”

All the Avengers just looked at him in confusion while May was beaming up at the ceiling.

“Uh...” Tony said incomprehensibly. not sure what to say in front of his team plus Spider-man and Deadpool.

“Jarvis did Tone take his seizure meds today?! I’m gonna beat his ass I swear! Tony, Kid, can you hear me? I’m coming. Shit! Jarvis, Call May. I’m in DC and can’t get there in enough time and Rhodes is overseas. Does any of the team know about the seizures yet?”

“Fur-”

“Of course they don’t! dumb ass godson, I swear. Have you gotte-” Tony cut Fury off, face red looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

“Uncle Nick! I’m fine! Maysie is here and so is the rest of the team, plus Spider-man and Deadpool. I’m not having an episode right now and yes, I did take my meds this morning!”

“....Shit” Nick Fury cursed quietly

“yeah. I haven’t had one in like two weeks. Stop freaking out so much. also now the whole team knows. Not just about the seizures but about the fact you’re my godfather. Yay.” Tony said flatly as the rest of the Avengers just stared at Tony. Steve was pale.

Fury was quiet until he sighed “Sorry kid. what did you call for? Usually, you use this line when you feel one coming on. whats going on? Can the rest of the Avengers hear me?”

“Yes as well as Maysie, Spidey, and Deadpool.”

“Hey Uncle Nicky” May said with a smile

“ Good to hear from you May. now tell me whats going on.” Fury ordered getting back into the role of director of Shield.

“ Big Brother is having a house party with some uninvited guests”

“I know”

“I figured. Get to War Room Zero. bring Agent.”

“I’ll take your quinjet and be there in an hour. in the meantime eat something. Jarvis told me it’s been two days since your last meal that wasn’t a smoothie. Fury out” The line beeped and the room was quiet.

Then everyone started talking at the same time, demanding answers. Tony walked over to the corner of the room, May following him, and slid down until he was sitting against the wall. May sat with him and bumped shoulders with him as a show of support. A few seconds later he laid his head over on May’s shoulder and sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	11. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAACCCCKKKKKKK!
> 
> Okay I know ya'll probably hate me, but honestly I just lost motivation for this fic. So here is a new chap.
> 
> Hope this satisfies!

Fury walked into his godson's War Room with well-hidden trepidation. The only people that knew of their connection was May, Colonel Rhodes, Coulson, Ms. Potts, and JARVIS. Former Director Peggy Carter had known as well, seeing as she was both of the kids' godmother, but she had passed away, leaving only a handful of people knowing just who these two geniuses are to him (and he does mean TWO. May Parker nee Reilly definitely inherited Howard's smarts, just like his son. She just hides it very well.) After many years of hiding his caring side from all but these people, Fury is feeling uncomfortable, to say the least.

So just like he taught his godchildren to do, he slides on his 'I'm the Director of SHIELD Motherfucker' mask over his wary features and stalks through the door.

When he sees the Avengers and who could be considered his great godson (or great god nephew? eh who is he kidding, May practically raised him) and Deadpool on one side of the room and May and Tony on the other side, sitting up against the wall, he feels irrational overprotectiveness overcome him. All occupants in the room are looking at May and Tony like they have somehow betrayed them and that just will not do. The only reason they kept all this secret is so Ben and his family would be kept safe and away from the press. They had been raised to keep secrets and tell lies for the greater good, what with have the Former Director of SHIELD as a father, Former Director as a godmother and the current Director as godfather.

So with that thought in mind Fury walks to the middle of what can only be described as a stand-off and lays down the law.

"May and Tony are my Godkids. They are brother and sister. May is smarter than she lets on. Tony suffers from seizures and takes medication for that sometimes helps. They were raised to keep this secret, and even when Howard died, they continued to keep relation quiet as to keep the press out of Ben and his family's lives and to keep them safe. if anyone has a problem with any of this, then leave. **Now**. they have been through too much for some judgmental assholes to make this about themselves."

When Fury finished his speech he was met with stunned silence, then nods all around the room. When he looked back to his kids, they were grinning up at him, almost identical grins. Fury gave himself a self-satisfied nod and continued.

"Now get me up to speed. I need to know if I need to call in Cheese."

"Cheese?" Steve asked, a confused look on his face.

"Coulson" "Phil" "Agent" Natasha, May, and Tony answered respectively.

So they filled Fury in with everything they knew, including how Tony followed Fury's actions, which made him nod approvingly, making Tony grin like a proud kid.

To say Fury was angry was an understatement. He was, dare I say, _furious_  finding out about HYDRA. He knew they had a mole. Knew there was an infestation. But damn it, he hated HYDRA.

"So, Uncle Fury," May said tapping her fingers against the holotable in a pattern that the other Avengers noticed the same pattern that Tony tapped out on his Arc Reactor."Peter and I can move in with Tones. Tony and I can cyber attack from the Tower and use the blackmail that I have on a few of the WSC members. What do you think?"

Peter was staring at his Aunt May in confusion and admiration. He had only heard her speak like this once and come to think about it, it was during the time when Tony, his  _Uncle Tony_ , was kidnapped in Afghanistan.

"Uh, what about patrolling as uh, Spider-man?" Peter asked in stops and starts.

Tony, _his UNCLE,_ looked up at him and his face softened " you don't have to, but if you feel like you need to, one of us will go with you, be your back up, keep an eye out. You're my nephew, Pete, and you're not doing this alone."

"Keep Mr. Wilson with you here as well." Fury told Peter. He then told Deadpool "Consider yourself employed by SHIELD."

"No," Tony and May said at the same time. Tony continued "Not SHIELD, Me personally. They would be able to trace the funds. You'll be employed by me to stay here and basically be Peter's bodyguard. Until we weed HYDRA out and figure out why exactly they are after my nephew, Pete isn't safe. Let's not take chances. Deal?" Tony Stark stretched his hand across the holotable to Deadpool for a shake.

"Deal!" Deadpool shook his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Drop me some love and/or criticism!


End file.
